It is desirable to provide disinfectant for a toilet. It is further desirable to provide for measured disinfectant introduction into the reservoir of the toilet, whereby reservoir water is treated, and the toilet bowl is treated upon flushing. What is needed is a replacement lid for a toilet reservoir that provides for storage and dispensing of disinfectant or other solution into the toilet water. Solution introduction should be metered per flush. Solution storage size should be sufficient to negate frequent refilling of the solution. The lid should be stand-alone such that no other items are needed for fitting a toilet reservoir. Additionally, the lid installation should require no tools or trade knowledge.